Negima Talk Show! Truths, Dares, and Questions! 2
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: New and improved Talk Show from the original of "Negima Talk Show! Truths, Dares, Questions, Pain!". In this talk show you can ask any truth, dare any dare, ask any question, and give them pain!  Adult Themes will be limited because it's now rated T
1. Chapter 1

Negima Talk Show! Truth, Dare, Question, Pain! 2

Chapter 1- Intro!

Cookies- *Sniff Sniff* Hello everyone... As you all know my other Negima Talk Show might be discontinued... *Blows nose*

Koori- It's okay...

Negi- GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER PEDIFILE!

Cookies- She's my character and I won't rape her-

Chachamaru- That's a lie!

Evangeline- That's a lie!

Koori- I love nom noms!

Cookies- *Head desk*

Asuna- Why are we here again...

Negi- Yeah.. Why!

Nodoka- At least were not... You know...

Cookies- This is rated T now guys! So just... Don't say anything adult like-

Koori- Yo mama is a hucking henis-

Evangeline- *Covers Koori's mouth* Bad daughter! Bad Koori!

Negi- I thought you were going to erase all her evilness that we gave her in the last talk show!

Asuna- Wait... Dam it! *Keeps on smashing head on a desk until head bleeds*

Nodoka- Now we have to do this... Again... But-

Cookies- It's rated T... And besides, I'll hand pick the dares, questions, truths, and stuff if I have too... If I get any reviewers... That is...

Chachamaru- Be more confident higga.

Cookies- What what in the butt lol.

Koori- What?

Nodoka- What?

Negi- What?

Rakan- In the butt!

Cookies- Where the frick did you come from you macho man!

Rakan- Let's end this already! Trolled!  
>Evangeline- Why are we talking like this!<p>

Cookies- 1 d0n't kn0w d0 y0u?

Negi- This is as crazy as last time!

Cookies- Yep! And let's get ready for-

Audience- GRAND OPENING!

Negi- NO! *Takes out gun and shoots self*

Cookies- … You okay bro...?

Negi- Y... Y... Yeah...

Koori- No! Papa!

Cookies- *Sigh* Call an ambulance!


	2. This First Chapter

Chapter 2- The First Chapter

(Author- Had a huge writers block just to think of this chapter name TT)

(Negi is 15 in this story)

Cookies- So…

Chachamaru- … So…

Koori- Poop!

Evangeline- What?

Negi- Um-

Cookies- This… Welcome to a rated T Negima Talk Show!

Everyone- Oh jeez…

Cookies- Hehehe… Anyways, since the other one wasn't that much of a failure but still was and I got some advice from someone… I decided to maybe discontinue the other talk show and I got another laptop! Hehe!

Evangeline- Really… Really Cookies?

Cookies- Don't disturb the Cookie Monster!

Koori- It's a Friday! Friday, Friday, Got to get down on Friday-

Negi- No no Koori! You're singing it all wrong!

Koori- I… I am…! *Starts to tear up*

Evangeline- Negi dear… What did you do to our baby! Have you been telling her adult things again!

Negi- Wh-! I'd never do such a thing!

Asuna- Yay! I'm not pregnant anymore!

Cookies- That's right! Everything here will be a fresh start and I made Koori forget everything that she learned from the other talk show because SOMEONE won't stop nagging about it! *Glares at Evangeline*

Evangeline- *Looks at shoes at whistles*

Negi- So… Now that this is rated T… What can't we do?

Cookies- Um… I'd show you! I made Rakan really mad… And I also brought a talking Pikachu here… And that made him really mad… He should be here in 5-

*There was a sudden crash of walls and sparks of strong lightning illuminating in the air but also the feeling of blood lust. The man of destruction has come…*

Rakan- WHO THE *BEEP* PLACED A *BEEP* PIKACHU IN MY *BEEP* WHEN I WAS ASLEEP! HUH! HUH!

Negi- *Stares at Cookies*

Cookies- Hehehe… Um… Yeah… That's what I did to make him really angry! :D

Asuna- And now he's like this?

Rakan- I'MA KILL YOU SONS OF *BEEP* I WILL DISTROY YOU! *Rips off clothes showing muscles and everything… Everything….*

Negi- HOLY *BEEP*-

(After a disturbing scene)

Negi- I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE KEEPING THIS RATED T-

Cookies- This is rated T… Stupid O'

Koori- Hehehe!

Evangeline- Dear, you have to learn to look around you. For one the author took out all the curses-

Cookies- *Shakes head up and down*

Evangeline- Next he blocked the disturbing scenes-

Cookies- *Nods head*

Evangeline- And he… I think that's it?

Cookies- Back to the story guys! Rakan!

Rakan- WHAT THE *BEEP* DO YOU WANT!

Cookies- You can leave now…

Rakan- *Goes out of acting mode* Oh… Okay… I'll just take this fake Pikachu with me… Where's the bathroom?

Cookies- Um… Right across the hallway…

Rakan- Thanks… *Leaves with no clothes*

Cookies- That was crazy-

Nodoka- AH! THERE'S RAKAN! OMG! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU VILE MAN! GOING INSIDE THE LADIES ROOM!

Cookies- Oh yeah! Rakan! The boy's bathroom is on the other hallway-

Pikachu- I'm kill you foo!

Koori- Daddy! It's a talking yellow mouse!

Cookies- Oh yeah! I forgot Pikachu will replace Kaito for the whole story!

Pikachu- That's right maggot! And if you got a problem with that *Lights up a smoke* I'll light you to crisps!

Negi- Haha! This cute little guy! He can't do a thing-

*Pikachu shoots out a bolt of lightning*

Negi- … I got… An afro…

Cookies- Main cast is Negi, Evangeline, Asuna, Koori, Chachamaru, and Pikachu! Now let's go to the dares and questions now shall we?

Chachamaru- Yes sir, the first one is from Natgle Stermagi and he asks and dares-

_-/Questions/-_

_Eva; How long you were chasing Nagi? You were also chasing him by the night and the day?_

_Eva; What will you do if Nagi returns to Mahora?_

_Eva; What do you think about the mosquitoes? Do the mosquitoes bite you?_

Evangeline- Oh! A lot of questions for me!

Negi- *Whips off sweat drop*

Cookies- So how long HAVE you been chasing after Nagi Evangeline?

Pikachu- Because she's a little *Beep* stalker that's what!

Evangeline- I'll kill you… But anyways… I've been chasing him for about maybe three years? Four?

Cookies- And that's when you found out that he already made out with someone else and got married then had a baby right?

Evangeline- Hehehe… Yeah… So you really want to die too right?

Cookies- Nah I'm good!

Negi- *Sigh* I'm bored… Koori.

Koori- Yes daddy?

Negi- Want to get on top of daddy's head-

Koori- *Zooms up on top of his head*

Cookies- So what would you do if Nagi returns to Mahora?

Evangeline- I think… I think I will have a talk with my father in law...

Negi- Um… That's the weird thing… You're much older than him you know.

Evangeline- Who says a girl can't dream!

Chachamaru- Please master calm down…

Cookies- Ooh! A mosquito!

Evangeline- DIE VERMEN! *Zaps mosquito with ice powers*

Cookies- … Now that answer's that question…

Chachamaru_-_

_Eva; What do you think about the chupacabra?_

_Eva; Why do you like the tea?_

_Eva; Do you think that will fall in love with another person apart of Negi?_

Evangeline- Hmm… The Chupacabra…

Asuna- COME ON! BUY SOME CUPS FROM ME! IT'S REAL-

Rakan- I killed it! *Brings in a dead Chupacabra*

Asuna- …

Cookies- Nope! HAHAHAHAHA! ROFL!  
>Asuna- *Takes out pactio card and turns it into a sword*<p>

Cookies- Oh… YOU WANT TO GO! YOU WANT TO GO SON!

Asuna- DIE!

Cookies- *Takes out a light saber*

Asuna- HA! Like you have any skills with it!

Cookies- I have the power of the force… *Licks hands and moves hand toward Asuna*

Asuna- *Doubles back and falls down the stage*

Cookies- HAHAHA! Feel the force little one!

Evangeline- Um… I hate chupacabras… But there are a lot more you know? But they taste so good too!

Rakan- And that… *Points off stage*is a really long drop…

Cookies- Yep! It's a pit of fan boys and girls!

Asuna- *Shrek's in horror*

Evangeline- Um… What's going on down there?

Asuna- Where are you touching- OMG! NEGI HELP ME!

Negi- I'll come to get you Asuna! *Dives down fan pit*

Koori- NO! LEAVE ME BEHIND DADDY! *To late*

Evangeline- You son of a-

Cookies- Herb tea? *Shoots out hands with a nice cup of china*

Evangeline- Thank you my dear! I do love tea!

Cookies- Why…?

Evangeline- I'm from England you idiot…

Cookies- -.-

Negi- Save me! No! What are you doing! Girl's stop it! Ah! Asuna!

Asuna- Don't look at me!

Koori- Daddy… There are strange people looking at me…

Evangeline- I won't fall in love with anyone else unless it's Nagi...

Negi- HELP ME!

Chachamaru-

_Eva; Will you allow Koori drinks of your blood when she arrives to the age of drink blood or she will have that drink blood of a human person?_

_Eva; If you have another son with Negi, Do you think that Koori will have jealousy?_

_Eva; Do you think that someday will turn somebody into vampire?_

Evangeline- *Sips tea* Hmm… I'd let her drink blood from a human first… And I think you know who right?

Negi- SAVE ME! GOD DAMN! NO! NO! NO!

Cookie- No clue! :3

Evangeline- And anyways *Sips more tea* On to the next question. Hmm… If I had another child with Negi…

Negi- NO! KOORI! DON'T ACCEPT GIFTS FROM THOES MEN!

Koori- But it's… So… Shiny…

Asuna- NO! STOP SPANKING ME! YOU SON OF A-

Evangeline- Hm… Well this is T rated so… I guess it's a no…

Cookies- More tea my lady?

Evangeline- Thank you *Sips more*

Cookies- Lol. Do you think you'll turn anyone into a vampire?

Evangeline- If you read the mange you would know

Cookies- So it's a no…

Evangeline- Of course! I drank blood from hundreds! How do you think I'm alive?

Cookies- So… You turn people into vampires…?

Evangeline- *Sighs* Nope

Cookies- Okay… *Sad face*

Chachamaru-

_Eva; Is truth that the vampires besides of drink blood also they are sexual?_

_Eva; How Satomi discovered that you use magic?, Did you obligue to Satomi to create Chachamaru?_

_Eva; How you surmounted the weakness of the sunshine?_

Evangeline- Ha! No duh! Everyone is! It's the way of life! (In scientific terms)

Cookies- Oh really…

Evangeline- Yes really…

Negi- OH DAMN!

Cookies- Next question please

Evangeline- Oh yes! Hmmm… I'm not really sure. I guess I'm just too much of a strong vampire to be killed by the sun light

Cookies- *Takes out Sunny-D*

Evangeline- … Really… *Sips tea* I prefer tea…

Koori- GO AWAY STRANGERS!

Evangeline- Oh many ways Satomi discovered I used magic because I threatened her because she's a smart Asian and all so… I forced her to make me a robot which is Chachamaru and derp. There you go.

Chachamaru- Okay… Next questions are-

_Koori; Why do you like to be on top of the head of your father?_

_Eva; Why does Koori get angry a lot when she has hungry?_

_Eva; Do you like the wolves?_

Cookies- Um… Now I need to fetch Koori…

Evangeline- *Drops cup of tea on the floor and the cup shatters* … *BEEP!*

*Evangeline dives down into the fan pit*

Cookies- Or you can do that… But she'll get ra-

Evangeline- GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU BUNCH OF PEDOS!

*5 mins mater*

Koori- *In Evangeline arms shivering like crazy* They… They… They tried to do something to me.. . Hold something pink… Big and pink… It was… Awful…

Negi- I thought that this was T rated man…

Asuna- YOU SON OF A LIER!

Cookies- I told you that I won't show the scenes of what's going on. Technically I didn't SHOW anything and I just described it like that but no M rated descriptions. 

Chachamaru- He does have a point master…

Asuna- It was evil…

Negi- Evil…

Koori- *Vomits*

Cookies- So Koori… *Gives Koori a cookie* Why do you like to be on top of Negi's head…?

Koori- *Eats cookie like cookie monster* Because his hair is soft…

Cookies- Alright. Eva, why does Koori get mad when she's hungry?

Evangeline- Because of what happened with Anya. If you read the story "The Deck of Cards The Misunderstanding" Then you'll know.

Cookies- Oh yeah… Then Eva-

Evangeline- Yeah yeah I know. I don't like wolfs because they are so fuzzy and try to eat you because you're a vampire and all that. It gets really annoying.

Chachamaru-

_Eva; How did you the doll contract with Chachamaru?_

_Eva; What age Koori will have that begin to drink blood? Will you help her with that?_

_Koori; What scares you the most?_

Evangeline- Oh, I made a contract with Chachamaru because… Well it was by accident… We were a bit… Wild…

Chachamaru- *Blushes*

Cookies- DISTURBING MENTAL IMAGE! AH!

Koori- What…?

Negi and Asuna- *Looks at Evangeline*

Evangeline- Oh! Um… Next question right! Ha ha ha! Umm… I'm not sure. I'll just let her drink Negi's blood-

Koori- Cookie… Nom nom…

Negi- Oh Jesus…

Cookies- What Koori…

Koori- *Looks at Cookies*

Cookies- *Takes off glasses and makes a mad face* What scares you the most…

Koori- *Drops cookie*

Cookies- *Puts glasses back on* And that answers the question!

Koori- *In shock*

Evangeline- … I'm going to kill you Cookies…

Negi- …

Asuna- *Faints*

Chachamaru-

_Koori; Do you like to be in the breast of your mother when she hugs you?_

_Negi; Do you think that Koori will be jealous of the baby of Asuna?_

_Eva; Do would you leave to Koori with Albireo for that he will take care of her?_

Cookies- So Koori… Why do you like about your mother giving you a breast hug…

Koori- OH MY GOD! IT'S A MONSTER!

*Slaps cookies and runs toward Evangeline and hugs*

Cookies- …

Koori- So soft…

Negi- *Still in shock*

Cookies- Well we can forget about the second question because Asuna's not having a baby anymore… Teehee.

Asuna- *Still fainted*

Cookies- And *Rubs cheek* Evangeline, will you take Alberto as your wedded husband-

Evangeline- *Slaps Cookies in the face*

Cookies- … Ouchy… Oh man… I take that as a no…

Chachamaru- And now the dares…

Everyone- *Goes back to normal statues* Oh shizzle!

Chachamaru-

_-/Dare/-_

_Negi; Give bear hug to Eva._

_Chachamaru; Be the secretary of the author._

_Nodoka; Use your book for see the mind of Negi, while the author talks with Negi about Asuna and Eva._

Negi- Um…

Asuna- If you give her a hug Negi, I'll freaken kill you :3

Evangeline- And if you don't give me a hug I'll freeze you for all eternity :D

Koori- If I don't get a hug I'll eat more cookies :3

Negi- Um… *nervously hugs Evangeline*

Chachamaru- I already am his secretary…

Asuna- … Let's see what happens to you after the show Negi :D

Negi- Oh shoot…

Evangeline- I'll help you kill her dear :3

Koori- *Eats Cookies cookies*

Cookies- Meh… Their potatoes anyway…

Nodoka- *Comes into the studio* Um… Rakan was in the ladies room… And I was hiding so-

Cookies- Oh Nodoka! Great timing! I need you to use your magic book and see what Negi thinks about Asuna and Eva :D

Nodoka- But-

Negi- *Eats Cookies* What…?

Cookies- *Whispers* If you don't then I'll *Whispers*

Nodoka- But- But- But- But that's black mail-

Negi - Do it… Or else Negi gets it…

*A few moments later…*

*Car alarms and missiles being fired noises going on outside*

Evangeline- What's going on…?

Asuna- Ouch my head… What the frick is going on outside…

Negi- Omg… Omg…

Cookies- Looks like if I write something like a few moments later and not write for like an hour because I was taking a break makes the things that are happening outside go-

*Missile goes boom*

Cookies- … Boom…

Random guy- *Runs across the studio*

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Random guy- WHAT THE FU-

Shoopda Whoop- FIREN MA LAZA!

*Huge explosion going Bwa and BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA*

Asuna- … How is this even relevant to this talk show…

Cookies- Nothing! :3

Evangeline- Okay… And what's the next dare-

Cookies- Oh forget about the dares! Let's talk about Negi!

Negi- *Looks up from eating cookies*

Cookies- Right… So… Asuna, what do you think about Negi?

Asuna- Oh… He's a hard worker… And all that

Negi's mind- (Asuna is so pretty when she's talking…)

Evangeline- I think he's a smexy little goof ball that's also smart too.

Negi's mind- (The monster)

Evangeline- That's it. I'ma kill you Negi dear!

Negi- What?

Evangeline- I'ma firen ma ice beam lazar! *BWA!*

Negi- Cookie shield!

Evangeline - - Negi

Evangeline (Win) (Lose) Negi

Asuna- Why did you let Evangeline win!

Cookies- Cause her names longer derp!

Evangeline- Oh ho ho ho! That will teach this boya to not mess with me!

Frozen Negi- Hem Horry! (I'm sorry!)

Chachamaru-

_Setsuna; Say to Konoka that you love her._

_Rakan; Do a exhibition of your muscles._

_Eva; Teach to Koori play to GO._

Cookies- *Teleports Setsuna and Konoka on the studio*

Setsuna and Nodoka- What…

Cookies- … *Covers eyes*

Koori- What's that…? Why are two girls holding each other's bo-

Cookies- *Teleports them back to their normal places* … That was… That answers the question… Right… RIGHT!  
>Everyone but Koori- Nods head franticly.<p>

Rakan- I BROUGH MORE CHUPACARBAS!

Asuna- NO!

Cookies- YO RAKAN!

Rakan- What?

Cookies- YOU SUCK YO MOMS EGGs-

Rakan- *Rips off shirt and slaps Cookies on the face*

Cookies- THAT'S RIGHT! MUSCLES! MUSCLES! MUSCLES! MUHAHAHAHA!

Evangeline- Dang… Boya, you need to get some muscle in you…

Frozen Negi- …

Rakan- YOU SUCK YOUR OWN EGGS!

Cookies- Wait… WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HOLD ON! WAIT! NO-

*ONE DISTURBING PART LATER!*

Cookies- *Shivers in corner*

Asuna- At least the dare was completed… I mean… When Rakan took off his shirt and slapped you in the face and bent you down so low that he made you-

Cookies- *Glares at Asuna*

Asuna- … His muscles flexed…

Cookies- Next… Next… Next dare… While you're at it Chachamaru… Please… Please some… *Shivers* Mouth wash…

Chachamaru- *Gives mouth wash to Cookies*-

_Eva; Leave that Koori tastes the tea._

_Kaito; Drink a strong coffee._

_Eva; Teach To Koori to play GO _

_Nagi; Imitate to "Darth Vader" and say to Negi that you are his father._

Pikachu- *Blows smoke* Did everyone forget me!

Cookies- Nope! Anyways, um… Eva! Give some of your favorite tea to Koori!

Evangeline- Nope! Don't want to! It's my cup of tea-

Cookies- *Grabs Koori and throws her to Evangeline*

Evangeline- NO! *Catches Koori*

Cookies- *Opens Koori's mouth and forces some tea into her mouth*

Koori- *Spits it out on Pikachu*

Pikachu- WHAT THE FU-

*CHUUUUUUUUUUU!*

*Thunder Shocks Nodoka*

Cookies- … Not what I had planned but whatever! That works too you know! :D

Evangeline- Dam… Dam you Cookies…

Pikachu- Agh! Now I'm all wet… I want to drink something warm now-

Cookies- Heres some hot coco Pikachu!

Pikachu- Um… Thanks… *Sips coffee*

Cookies- Well?

Pikachu- Tastes like hot coco… But… It's also bitter… BUT I LIKE IT

*Everyone watches as Pikachu chugs down the huge cup of coffee*

Pikachu- Ah… I'm satisfied-

*One explosion later…*

Cookies- *Comes out of the rubble* Not to… Self… I'm in pain… Never… Give Pikachu strong coffee… Again…

Evangeline- Well he only blew you up because he was near you…

Negi- *ROFL*

Chachamaru- *Looking at hands*

Koori- *Poking Pikachu*

Pikachu- *Fainted*

Cookies- Ouchy… Now... Evangeline… Before I die… Teach Koori how to play go…

Evangeline- Oh no… Um… I tried to once and she hates the game…

Cookies- *Recovers* WHY!

Evangeline- Because… This happens *Takes out a box of GO pieces and throws them at Koori*

Koori- *Gets hit in the head and gets knocked out*

Evangeline- I got to lazy…

Cookies- Lazy mothers always die…

Negi- *Tries to wake Koori up*

Cookies- *Snaps fingers and Nagi appears with a Darth Vader Helmet*

Evangeline- Um… Is that really Nagi…?

Cookies- Yep! He's from another dimension!

Negi- *Looks up*

Nagi/Vader- Negi… I am your father… Join me and we will have all the women we want… Because if we rule the world, we will be able to have pleasure since we have HIV!

Evangeline- YOU HAVE AID'S!

Negi- Wait… WHAT!

Cookies- *ROFL*

Nagi/Vader- JOIN ME! PLEASE SON! WE CAN RULE MARS TOO! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Negi- Father… *Walks up to Nagi/Vader*

Nagi/Vader- That's right son… Join me and we can rule the world-

Negi- *Kicks Nagi/Vader in the nuts* YOU SICKO!

Cookies- *Snaps fingers and Vader teleports back to him original place while still laughing*

Negi- That… That wasn't funny man!

Evangeline- *Smirks*

Negi- Come on guys! It's not really funny is it!

Asuna- *Bursts out laughing*

Negi- I feel so ashamed….

Chachamaru-

_Nagi; You are now the grandfather of Koori, at least give her one gift._

_Eva; Make a cake with Koori._

_Koori; Give a hug to Eva._

Cookies- Hmm… *Picks up a stick on the ground* I think Nagi Vader left this… Here Koori, you can have this…

Koori- *Grabs stick firmly and-*

Evangeline- … Wow…

Negi- … *BEEP*

Asuna- HAAAA! HA HA HA HA!

Cookies- … Koori… Give that to your mom…

Koori- *Hands it to Evangeline while shivering* It looks like… What the man was holding in the fan pit… Mommy…

Evangeline- … I hate you Cookies…

Cookies- I know right! Now bake a cake with Koori!

Evangeline- Wait… But no! I can't! She'll-

Cookies- Blah blah blah! *Transforms studio into huge kitchen* No start cooking!

Evangeline- Okay… Um… Koori… First you crack two eggs…

Koori- *Cracks eggs*

Evangeline- Then you melt the butter for two minutes and mix the eggs with some salt…

Koori- *Puts butter in microwave and adds salt and suger to the mix*

Evangeline- A cup of flour…

Koori- *Pours flower*

Evangeline- *Mixes the batter* Then you take out the butter…

Koori- *Takes out butter*

Evangeline- *Pours butter on the mix and mixes some more*

Koori- Now what mom?

Evangeline- You put it in the oven then-

*Another explosion later…*

Cookies- *Cries out in pain and dies*

Evangeline- This is why Koori can't bake a cake…

Koori- *Nibbles Negi's hair*

Asuna- Hold on… If he's dead… Then we're free right…?

Negi- That's, that's right…! WE'RE FREE-

Cookies- *Respawn* Hello everyone! LOL!

Everyone- Oh man…

Chachamaru- *Sigh* -

_Eva; Read a story to Koori._

_Eva; Put a injection to Koori, if she doesn't cry, you give her a gift._

_Kaito; Hide the laptop of Chisame in the cage of lions._

Cookies- Oh… Now it seems like these dares are too soft… Oh well! Eva, read her a story!

Evangeline- Okay! Once upon a time, there were three little piggys! The first little pig had red hair! The second little piggy had long blonde hair, and the third little piggy had orange hair! Then the third pig died and the first and second pig gets married and has a baby and names her Koori! The end!

Asuna- Hm…. It sounds so familiar…

Negi- *Dumb struck face* You're telling me…

Evangeline- Hm… An injection… Hm… *Takes out a long needle and pokes it onto Koori's forehead*

Koori- …

*Blood gushes out of her forehead*

Cookies- I think… You hit a vein…

Koori- …

Evangeline- … *Gets a tissue and tries to stop the blood and gives Koori a strawberry lollipop*

Pikachu- Ugh… What… What happened-

Cookies- *Gives Pikachu a laptop*

Pikachu- Hm… What do you want me to do with this-

Cookies- *Kicks Pikachu into the fan pit*

Evangeline- Um… What was that for…?

Cookies- If you think about it, a fan pit is MUCH worse than a cage of lions right?

Everyone- That's true…

Koori- Me want to go to zoo!

Chachamaru-

_Eva; Take Koori to the zoo._

_PS; Thanks_

Evangeline- Well… Okay… But we need to go see the nurse first okay Koori?

Koori- Okay mommy!

*Evangeline and Koori walk out of the studio*

Negi and Asuna- Can we go now…

Cookies- Um… Yes… Yes you can go now…

*Negi and Asuna dash out into the street*

Cookies- Sigh… I think the ending was to plain…

Chachamaru- It is…

Cookies- Sigh… *Smacks himself* I hate my life…

Chachamaru- Stress?

Cookies- Yez… And I don't have enough time to write the other peoples dares and questions…

Chachamaru- Oh… So… What are you going to do…?

Cookies- *Drinks tea* Um… To Negima A.K and Ropponmatsu Mk. 4, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you guys. But you guys can send in another set of questions and dares and I'll do yours first okay!

Chachamaru- Can I go too…?

Cookies- Yes…

Chachamaru- *Uses jet boots to fly out of the studio*

Cookies- *Sips tea and takes out "The Son of Neptune" By Rick Riordan*

Ah… Peace at last…

Random guy 2- *Brakes through the other studio wall*

Cookies- What-

Random guy 2- WRONG!

Cookies- …

*Beep beep beep beep beep* ….

Cookies- Oh fu-

Random guy 2- WHAT THE FU-

(Authors note- BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
>Send in more reviews guys! Sorry if this chap is a little too short. I think so too and I'm sick and tired and feel like vomit. I'ma read a book now because this story took me a week to write. Next update is the "Misunderstanding" So look forward to it! And send in more questions and dares guys! I'll see you soon! Peace out! Oh yeah)<p>

(MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE-

*Turns on "This is Halloween" Song*

It's almost Halloween guys! And I want to make it a bit spooky! So send in ghost dares or something like that and I will do as you readers ask me too! Alright! Now peace! And early Trick or Treat!)


	3. The Derping Moment

Chapter 3- The Derping Moment

Cookies- *Spamming the A button*

Negi- Uh what are you doing-

Cookies- Hold on I'm playing maplestory…

Negi- But you're pressing the A button to much-

Cookies- I said hold on-

Asuna- There are cookies and ponies by the door…

Cookies- *Looks back*

Asuna- …

Cookies- *Jumps from computer toward the door and onto the talk show stage* Where is Rainbow Dash! I must speak to her-

Asuna- *Holding Derpy*

Cookies- … Dah frick man…

Derpy- *Looking at me with weird eyes*

Cookies- *Looks at Derpy* … Oh you're so cute… *Hugs*

Derpy- *Blows bubbles*

Negi- Dang… The author sure has weird habits-

Cookies- *Death glare at Negi* Don't… Don't you dare insult me!

Negi- O-O-Okay!

Eva- Ha! Are you seriously afraid of this fool! He can barely do anything!

Cookies- DON'T MAKE FUN OF DERPY! *Goes to Goku-mode*

Negi- Asuna! What does the scouter say of his power level!

Asuna- *Shocked at the scouter* It's over 9000!

Negi- WHAT! 9000-

Cookies- *Gets on top of Derpy* Okay let's get on with the show now shall we? I'm on Derpy so I'm happy :3

Eva- Yeah… Uh… I think I just… Brb going to the bathroom *Goes to the bathroom quickly*

Cookies- *Rocking back and forth on Derpy* Well actually I'm doing this because of a request from a reader. I was going to discontinue this but meh. I wanted to do something for my reader or readers. Even if my stories receive low reviews and views since the summer last year, I'll still do something for a reader that enjoys my story

Asuna- Awww that's so sweet!

Negi- Y-Y-Yeah! That's awesome bro!

Cookies- Alright until Eva comes back let's get on with the questions!

Koori- Hiii!

Cookies- Pikachu if you'll please?

Pikachu- *Gets off camera and sits down on Derpy's head*

Negi- Uh…

Pkachu- Problem? *Troll face*

Negi- … *Places Koori on top of his head*

Koori- Zzzz

Pikachu- Alright! Our review is from Negima A.K and he asks us-

Questions:

Evangeline; Do you know cooking?

Evangeline; Why did you do Chachazero? How did you create Chachazero?, Did you put the soul of someone?

Evangeline; Were your parents strict with the manners and the education? They allowed that you were to play with the children of the village or because you were a noble, they didn't allow that you were to play with them?

Negi; Have you ever sang a serenade to Asuna, Evangeline or Anya?

Evangeline; When Koori was crying, What did you do to comfort her?, and now, do you do the same to comfort her?

Cookies- *Petting Derpy's head* Looks like once again Eva has a lot of questions! Ha!

Eva- *Coming back from the bathroom* Well these don't seem so hard! For the first question yes! I know how to cook and it always turns out delicious!

Negi- Yeah… You don't even cook the meat and instead you drink its blood-

Eva- What did you say Negi dear?

Negi- *Gulps down hard* Uh… Nothing dear!

Pikachu- So how did you make Chachazero?

Eva- Well I simple made a doll for myself. It's more of like another defense shield for me to use except this one's weaker. So if Chachamaru is in danger then I could use it to fend off for a little while until I charge enough energy to use stronger spells.

Negi- Just like when you used that super ice move near the end of the manga.

Eva- Exactly but in the end I didn't use Chachazero.

Pikachu- Were your parents strict with the manners and the education? They allowed that you were to play with the children of the village or because you were a noble, they didn't allow that you were to play with them?

Eva- Actually yes, my parents were very over protective so they always kept me on guard. They wanted me to get married to a very good prince and of course I needed to be smart but also the manners. They were so stuck up and I'm just like my mother! Can't believe I was in a 10-year-old body.

Derpy- I just don't know what went wrong-

Koori- That pony has strange eyes

Cookies- *Poker face*

Negi- Heh… I didn't make a lot friends because I was so focused on my studies. I guess I'm a lot like you Eva.

Anya- Fus Ro Dah!

*Studio Wall Shatters*

Cookies- *Turn to open hole*

Anya- What did you say! We have a lot more in common Negi! Come on, we're leaving!

Negi- But-

Eva- But we need him for the talk show…

Anya- I don't care-

Eva- Or do you want me to suck your blood? *Troll face*

Anya- I think I'll stay here…

Pikachu- Negi; Have you ever sang a serenade to Asuna, Evangeline or Anya?

Negi- Hmmm… Have I ever sang a serande to Asuna, Eva, or Anya…

Anya- Well as far as I know he sang one to me only once… Which pisses me off… It was a dare to.

Eva- *Grinning* He sang me so many love songs! It was so cute! You should have seen how he motioned his body and in the end we danced together! We even kissed-

Negi- That's bull dingys!

Koori- *Noming on Negi's hair*

Cookies- *Watching adventure time with Jake doing a retarted laugh*

Asuna- *Crashes into the room breaking the large T.V in the process*

Negi- Wow Asuna-

Asuna- Shut your trap or I'll kick you where you're sun don't shine!

Negi- But-

Asuna- You never sang me a love song you self-centered pig! Do you know how much I'm hurting in the inside? I'm hurting- *Pointing toward Cookies* That much! Just look at his face-

-Warning, Cursing time-

Cookies-Pikachu… Please take Koori out of the room…

Pikachu- Yes my masta! *Grabs Koori and leaves the room shutting the door tight.

Cookies- Derpy, take the rest of the gang toward the lounge if you please? But leave Asuna here…

Derpy- *Walks off with Negi and Eva on her back*

Cookies- So… *Taking in a deep breath* What would you want from me…

Asuna- Well… Uh… I just wanted to be in the show that's all.

Cookies- That was a 50 inch… Plasma screen T.V… With fucking Netflix…

Asuna- So…? Can't you just get another one-

Cookies- We're on a budget you see… *Taking another deep breath* And we're kind of broke… Like fucking hobo broke…

Asuna- Uh… Then how did you get Netflix-

Cookies- I'm fucking angry! Like a citizen that's pissed off of oil prices! That's how pissed off I am!

Asuna- W-wait! I- I could explain-

Cookies- Nigga please! You're in enough trouble! So calm your shit down and lay down on the couch!

Asuna- But-

Cookies- I said lay down!

-One violent scene later-

Cookies- We're back everybody! Sorry for the delay! We just had to fix up one of our guests!

Asuna- R-R-Right

Negi- *Whispering in Asuna's ear* What did he do to you-

Asuna- …

Negi- Oh… Well… Uh…

Derpy- *Nom's on Muffin*

Pikachu- Evangeline; When Koori was crying, What did you do to comfort her?, and now, do you do the same to comfort her?

Eva- Actually I don't do the same. She's old enough to not cry and all that. But when she does get hurt I just hug her until she falls asleep.

Negi- You seem to suffocate her to death with your big-

Eva- …

Koori- *Playing with Derpy's tail*

Pikachu- Well looks like we're all our of drugs- I mean pm's

Cookies- Don't forget that we have dares *Troll face*

Pikachu- Dare:

Evangeline; All the chapters, you give breast-feed to Koori

Negi; Sing a serenade to Evangeline, while Ku put the radio cassette player with the melody

Koori; See Vampire Knight with Asuna

Chizuru; Use your pactio card and put leek in Negi again in his **

Evangeline; Give a kiss to Koori in the cheek

Ayaka; Give a kiss to Rakan

Pikachu; Say who is masochistic and sadist about these persons;

Evangeline, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Rakan, Albireo, Chachamaru, Ayaka, Chizuru, Kotaro and Chisame

Eva- What! This is T-rated! Only mild cursing is allowed-

Cookies- WRITERS POWER ABUSE! *Grabs Koori's head and shoves Koori onto Eva's-*

/)O3O(\ SCENE MISSING! /)O3O(\

Eva- I'm drained… Now Negi doesn't have anything to drink!

Negi- What!

Asuna- *Rage, destroys Cookies xbox*

Cookies- MY XBOX!

Anya- Dahfuq?

Derpy- MUFFINS!

Pikachu- Negi; Sing a serenade to Evangeline, while Ku put the radio cassette player with the melody *Troll face*

Asuna- …

Pikachu- Problem?

Negi- But… But… I don't want to-

Eva- DO IT OR ELSE I'll-

Cookies- *Turns on radio* Let us listen to some nice music…

Asuna- I just want to kill you-

Cookies- … *Pats Derpy*

Asuna- Um I'll just watch

Negi- I don't even know the lyrics-

Cookies- It's "Love is in Bloom"! Every brony knows that song!

Negi- I'm not a brony-

Cookies- WHAT HAVE I BECOME!

Negi- Love is in bloom.

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom.

Two hearts, becoming one.

A bond, that cannot be undone.

Because, love is in bloom.

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom.

I said, love is in bloom.

Starting a life and making room for us.

Love is in bloom.

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom.

I said, love is in bloom.

Starting a life and making room for us.

Eva- We should have played this on OUR wedding Negi… Unlike Asuna :3

Asuna- Is taunting allowed!

Cookies- This is Eva's chapter today so calm your boulders…

Asuna- But-

Cookies- *Deep breath* You broke my plasma screen t.v-

Asuna- But then you did-

Cookies- And you broke my xbox 360… And it had GTA 4 in it…

Asuna- Oh…

Eva- Come here Negi dear let me just give you some kissy kissy!

Negi- No!

Anya- GIVE ME SOME ACTION TOO-

Koori- *Kissing Derpy*

Pikachu- Koori; See Vampire Knight with Asuna

Cookies- Never heard of it… Let Asuna and me watch it-

Asuna- Actually I don't want to be anywhere near you-

Cookies- YOU BROKE MY T.V-

Asuna- OKAY!

/)O3O(\ WATCHING OPENING /)O3O(\

Cookies- There's blood… Out of question…

Asuna- That guy was so hot…

Cookies- You don't even know that blonde guy! Besides he's in another dimension.

Asuna- Awww….

Pikachu- Chizuru; Use your pactio card and put leek in Negi again in his **

Cookies- Da frick?

Negi- Uh…

Eva- Oh! I would really like to see that… I'm kind of getting it-

Asuna- That… That'll be kind of hot…

Anya- Why… Why am I so…?

Cookies- No stripping!

Negi- Wait… Not my prostate!

Chizuru- Hehehe… *Smacks leek on left hand* It's rapen time…

Negi- … OH SHI-

/)X3X(\ MISSING SCENE /)X3X(\

Negi- *Twitching on couch*

Cookies- I think… I think I scarred him for life…

Asuna- My Negi! But that was hot…

Cookies- I don't even want to know how it feels like… Must really hurt… Like REALLY bad…

Negi- M-M-Mommy…?

Anya- Don't go to the light Negi!

Cookies- Okay so… Now…

Pikachu- Evangeline; Give a kiss to Koori in the cheek

Eva- Well this is easy *Kisses Koori on cheek*

Koori- *Slaps mom*

Eva- uh…

Koori- ***** please! No kissing! I'm too precious!

Eva- What did you do with my precious Koori…?

Cookies- Uh… I am not responsible…

Eva- LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO CHILDREN!

Cookies- NO!

Pikachu- Ayaka; Give a kiss to Rakan

Ayaka- Why is my poor Negi twitching on the floor!

Negi- I… Light… Light…

Cookies- Look Ayaka long story short… *Points to Negi's butt* Prostate violation…

Ayaka- WHAT!

Cookies- I can fix this problem but you need to do something very important…

Ayaka- ANYTHING FOR MY NEGI!

Cookies- Kiss… Rakan… *Troll face*

Ayaka- You're joking right? You want me to kiss that huge monkey?

Rakan- Who's a huge monkey?

Ayaka- *Frozen*

Cookies- She said she wants to make out with you! :3

Rakan- Oh! Well come here sweet heart! It's been a while since I got some sugar!

Ayaka- WAIT-

/)O3O(\ DISTERBING SCENE /)O3O(\

Cookies- OMG RAKAN! WHY DID YOU KILL AYAKA!

Rakan- I'm sorry! I guess I was too big for her! I mean… I do have a lot of muscle-

Cookies- Well she's not important anyway. She'll come back to life in like I don't know… Whenever I feel like it!

Rakan- Oh well… Sorry…

Pikachu- LAST ONE!

Pikachu; Say who is masochistic and sadist about these persons;

Evangeline, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Rakan, Albireo, Chachamaru, Ayaka, Chizuru, Kotaro and Chisame

Cookies- Look Pikachu! A question for you! :D

Pikachu- Uh… But this is strange?

Cookies- Lol why?

Pikachu- What does masochistic mean?

Cookies- It means… Oh Celestia… Uh… Look it up yourselves readers!

Pikachu- OH BOY! This is not good uh… I have to say… I really got to say that Ayaka is the most masochistic-

Ayaka- *Head rolls in* Hey!

Cookies- You're supposed to be dead!

Pikachu- And the most sadist person is Chachamaru cause she is a robot and will be forever alone.

Cookies- … Pikachu go to the shed right now…

Pikachu- But-

Cookies- GO TO THE SHED!

(Authors note: Not my best work but I was rushing through it cause there's also the math state test to worry about. I was going to post this on Monday but I didn't finish cause I was studying my butt off. Trust me I could do a lot better and I'm thinking of continuing this if this gets a lot more reviews or pm's. Reviews and pm's is what keeps this show alive. You can send in any dare and question with any character related to Negima and the show itself.)


	4. I Want to Be the Very Best

Chatper 4- I Want to Be the Very Best!

Cookies- *Playing Pokemon Battle Theme* Okay! I choose you, Pikachu!

Pikachu- Dafuq-

Koori- Your Pikachu will never over power me! You make me laugh!

Pikachu- Hold up, what's going on here-

Koori- I choose you, ASUNA!

Asuna- Wait… What!

Cookies- Pikachu use your thunder uh… Smash! And use your bolts! … Of lightning!

Pikachu- You can't force me to do an attack- PIKACHU! *Shoots lighting out of butt*

Asuna- AGH! It smells like arse!

Koori- Asuna! Charge your fricken sword attack!

Asuna- Okay! I mean… Asuna! *Charges up sword attack*

Pikachu- Okay this is getting fricken weird…

Cookies- QUICKLY PIKACHU WHILE SHE'S CHARGING HER THUNDER SMASH USE THUNDER SMASH!

Pikachu- Pika-Pi! *Grows macho and uses thunder smash*

Asuna- *Fainted*

Cookies- … That's what you get for bloody destroying my tv and xbox! I had so much saved data game on that thing!

Pikachu- But you barley play the xbox anymore… You play handball…

Cookies- I know *Troll face*

Entire cast- *Staring at Cookies*

Cookies- Problem?

Entire cast- *Looks away*

Eva- *Crashes through the new plasma screen t.v* WE GOT SO MUCH REVIEWS! Even if it's four it is good enough to make another chapter right!

Cookies- *Face palm* You're so lucky that we have to start the show right now… Pikachu get me a drink now will ya?

Pikachu- I'm the camera man not a blutler-

Cookies- Ginger Ale if you please-

Pikachu- Screw you!

Cookies- Anyways, show us the questions Eva!

Eva- *Hands Cookies the reviews*

Cookies- Wow… I wasn't expecting four reviews in three days… Hmmm… Anyways first one is from Negima A.K! He/she asks,

Evangeline; When you said Negi "First, you have to lick my feet, then, we'll talk about you swearing your eternal devoting to me as my slave" If Asuna hadn't been in the middle, What had you asked for him to do? "Chapter 54 volume 7"

Evangeline; How did you create your spirit copy of the scroll?

Evangeline; Why did you kiss Negi in your resort? "Chapter 137 volume 15"

Negi; Are you jelous?

Negi- W-W- That really happened-

Eva- I don't know what you're talking about! *Patting Koori*

Asuna- I remember… I hit her with the fan pretty hard!

Cookies- Oh yeah Eva, you must feed Koori again!

Eva- Wait what-!

Cookies- *Grabs Koori from Eva's lap and squish-

/)O3O(\ Much Bitting of Nipples Later /)O3O(\

Eva- Oh my god… CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT!

Cookies- What? It's my job.

Asuna- I want to have a baby chomping on my-

Eva- You don't…

Asuna- …

Eva- Anyways if that little brat didn't interrupt me I guess I would have either, killed Negi *Glares*

Negi- Uh… *Puts Koori on top of head*

Eva- Or I would have done some… Things… *Licks lips*

Negi- I hope you mean sucking my-

Cookies- THIS IS T-RATED!

Negi- …Blood…

Cookies- Oh… Never mind!

Eva- How did I create the spirit copy scroll? Well, I just simply performed a dummy spell and transferred my powers into that doll. Even if it could have been a waste it was only 1/10th of my actually strength not half.

Cookies- Oh… So Negi is pretty weak then huh?

Negi- *Emo corner*

Asuna- Don't make him so sad!

Cookies- YOU BROKE MY T.V-

Asuna- I'm sorry! Please don't do that again!

Negi- * Back to normal* But seriously though what did he do to you…

Asuna- …Tentacle spanking…

Cookies- I DID NO SUCH THING!

Eva- Hahaha! What humiliation coming from the princess of great power and fortune-

Cookies- You're next…

Eva- I mean… Hahaha! That just uh… Sucks…

Cookies- I really like this one. Why did you kiss Negi in the resort on chapter 137?

Eva- Well I just wanted to tell him good luck. And besides you know that I was chasing after his father so… I guess you could say, I wanted a taste of the great magi's lips!

Cookies- Oohhhhh that sounds really…

Negi- Uh… Can we not say this in front of our child?

Koori- Nigga please

Cookies- Nah she's already gone bad arse like every other child these days.

Eva- Aren't you like them too?

Cookies- Nope! But next question, Negi are you jealous?

Negi- … Vot? I'm jealous of what?

Cookies- Uh… I don't know…

Negi- Derp

Pikachu- Dares,

Haruna; Draw Koori adult with pikachu and you show it Negi and Evangeline.

Asuna; Buy a TV to Cookie

Negi; Give a massage to Eva in the shoulders, neck and feet.

Cookies- Um… We don't have Haruna right now so uh-

Haruna- Sup cook!

Cookies- GO AWAY! YOU DRAW A HORRIBLE PONY!

Haruna- I followed the picture you wanted me to draw-

Cookies- You drew a real horse… Really… Really! I can't even look at Fluttershy without looking at her-

Eva- Um… Dares…

Cookies- Yes… Right! So Haruna… Draw Koori in adult form with Pikachu!

Haruna- Can you be more specific-

Cookies- Just draw!

Haruna- *Leaves room*

Cookies- Asuna has to buy Cookies a new T.V… YAY!

Asuna- But I barley have any money-

Cookies- You don't even need to pay for your tuition on campus! So what do you use that money for!

Asuna- I uh… I um… I have to use it for uh… Pills!

Cookies- Pills… Really now… Wait… What kind of pills?

Asuna- Uh… Pills that make me healthy! Like vitamins!

Cookies- Oh… But you're already strong and-

Eva- She has to buy pads!

Cookies- …

Eva- …

Cookies- … Please… Just buy me a new T.V…

Asuna- *Dashes off*

Pikachu- Negi, give Eva a massage.

Negi- Hmm… Shouldn't be too much right?

Eva- Now be gentle Negi… You know how 'violent' I can get when you hit me in the wrong spot!

Negi- Uh… *Gulps down hard*

/)O3O(\ After much massaging of neck and shoulders later /)O3O(\

Eva- I'm surprised you didn't even hit one bad spot! I'm really impressed my good husband!

Negi- You… You're scary…

Eva- Now massage my feet now will you Negi dear?

Negi- Uh… Okay…. *Starts rubbing feet*

Eva- And suck on it… Hard…

Negi- WHAT!

Eva- *Sticks big toe in Negi's mouth*

Negi- Mmupmh!

Asuna- I'm back with your t.v-

Cookies- Just place it over there-

Asuna- DAH FRICK IS GOING ON HERE!

Eva- Oh! He's just sucking on my feet like a boss-

Asuna- This can't get anymore-

Haruna- I'm back with the picture!

Cookies- Let me see first…

Haruna- *Shows picture*

Cookies- … DA FU-

/)O3O(\ Much Cursing Later /)O3O(\

Cookies- I… I didn't want something like this…

Haruna- I told you to be more specific-

Cookies- You know what… You shall die!

Haruna- W-What!

Cookies- *GOKU MODE*

Eva- Asuna! What does it say about Cookies power level!

Asuna- *Checks scouter* … IT'S OVER 9000!

Cookies- Stop!

Everyone- Uh…

Cookies- … COOKIE TIME! *Destroys Haruna*

Asuna- THIS IS SPARTA!

Pikachu- Dam… How bad can the picture be *Picks up picture*

Eva- Hold on, let me see too-

Both- DA FU-

Cookies- I DESTROYED MY T.V! NO!

Asuna- It was a little t.v with Netflix…

Cookies- Nah I don't watch Netflix anyway :3

Asuna- …

Cookies- Problem? O3O

Asuna- Screw you…

Pikachu- Next set of questions are from Natgle Stermagi and he/she asks,

Eva; What was your moment most horrible since that Koori was born?

Koori; Is your mother strict with the manners?

Asuna; What is your favourite song?

Koori; What was your worst nightmare?

Eva; Did Koori take a lot of effort to learn crawl and walk?

Eva; In your past, Did you wear a chastity belt?

Eva- Well I got to say the worst moment since Koori was born was when she was…

Negi- I think it was actually our fault that she came in while we were preforming-

Eva- Don't say it out loud! What's wrong with you!

Cookies- So um… What did you guys um… Preform…

Eva- Uh… *Blushing*

Negi- We were performing a power ritual and uh… Let us just say that it ripped clothes off…

Cookies- Um… Yeah you guys really need to get a room but anyway, Koori: Is your mother strict with manners?

Koori- Mommy isn't that strict unless it's about nappy time. She always makes me fall asleep right on time if not I get no cookie!

Eva- Well she is a good natured child just like her father!

Cookies- Well I guess Asuna can say good-bye to Negi.

Asuna- Hey! You're a hater aren't you!

Cookies- Nope, I just think that Eva and Negi are a unique couple.

Eva- So it's like twilight…?

Cookies- I never watched twilight or read twilight so I can't answer that.

Pikachu- Okay so Asuna what is your favorite song?

Asuna- Well I got to say it's got to be the Code Geese Opening… What was it again?

Cookies- I love that too! Did you listen to the English dubbed version? It's awesome.

Asuna- Yep, you guys should check it out!

Cookies- Yep

Pikachu- Alright, Koori, what was your worst nightmare?

Koori- My worst nightmare was when there was a giant turtle! He was eating potatoes everywhere and I was all like "OMG! NO!" But he never stopped! He then ate a chunk of the earth and then these ponies showed up and killed the turtle but one was a rainbow! I don't know if it was a boy or a girl but she was like "b**** f*** off!" And then she went away. And then aunty Asuna came up and ate the turtle until she became a turtle and exploded…

Cookies- …Dahfuq?

Eva- Uh…

Negi- Oh please don't tell me you made my daughter watch that show…

Cookies- Hey! I didn't MAKE her watch it! She wanted to. I was watching the last episode and derp she came in and yeah.

Negi- WHY! You're fricken sick!

Cookies- Hey! I'm not crazy about it jeez. I just watch it when I can or want too. It's not like I watch it every single day! How ya think I'm writing this story!

Negi- Well… Uh…

Cookies- That's right… COME AT ME BRO!

Pikachu- Eva: did it take a lot of effort to teach Koori to crawl and walk?

Eva- Not at all! She had so much magical talent that she started to float even before she could do all those things! Negi and I were amazed!

Asuna- Why can't you make me have a baby again?

Cookies- Cause it'll be too complicated…

Asuna- *Sobs*

Pikachu- Eva: In your past did you wear a chastity belt?

Cookies- What's a chastity belt…

Eva- Find out for yourself

Cookies- Okay… Uh let's see here. Google… Chastity belt… Images… OH MY HOLY HEBUS CHRIST! DAH HECK!

Eva- HAHAHAHA! SURPRISE BUTTSEX!

Cookies- Dah heck! That was not what I was expecting!

Eva- Oh lay off it. I didn't wear one! My father banned them because he thought that it was what naughty women wore.

Negi- But you are-

Eva- …

Negi- … I'll shut up now…

Pikachu- Now for the dares! Natgle asks-

Rakan; Wear a tutu and go out dancing.

Eva; Take Koori and take a walk with your broomstick.

Ayaka; Say Eva the kiss that you gave to Negi in the chapter 340.

Cookie; Revive the prince from France of the Eva's past in the talk show. (The person that Eva told in the chapter 2 Negima Talk Show! Truths, Dares 1)

Ayaka; Marry him (Prince from France).

Cookies- HA! I love the first one! YO RAKAN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE-

Rakan- Way ahead of you!

Cookies- Um… There's another favor I want to ask you…

Rakan- Hmmm?

Cookies- You know the show The Amazing World of Gumball?

Rakan- Uh… Sure…

Cookies- Act like the dad when he slapped himself in the face as he jumped around and said "I'm a ballerina-"

Rakan- I'M A FUCKING BALLERINA NIGGA! *Spins and creates a tornado*

Cookies- Uh… FUS RO DAH! *Blasts Rakan into Skyrim*

Eva- Uh where did you take him…

Cookies- To a land of dragons!

Koori- Me like dragons!

Pikachu- Eva, take Koori out on a walk with your broomstick

Eva- Oh but I can't leave Negi and Asuna alone! What ever should I do-

Cookies- You don't do it, I'll sent you to a land of garlic

Eva- Come on Koori! We're going on a ride with Mommy!

Cookies- Now that their out of the way… Pikachu if you please?

/)O3O(\ Mean While at Skyrim /)O3O(\

Rakan- I'M A FUCKING BALIRINA!

Random Stranger- Is that man drunk Erik?

Random Erik- Sure is… Bloody hell look at those muscles…

Random Stranger- Yep… What is a balirina?

Random Erik- I don't know… I don't know…

/)O3O(\ Mean while on the broomstick /)O3O(\

Koori- Are we there yet?

Eva- No…

Koori- Are we there yet?

Eva- No

Koori- Are we there… YEEEETTT?

Eva- NO WE ARE NOT KOORI! AND IF YOU DON'T STOP, NO DESERT FOR YOU FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!

Koori- ARE WE THERE YET!

Eva- NO!

/)O3O(\ Back to Studio /)O3O(\

Cookies- Now that their out of the way, Pikachu if you please.

Pikachu- Ayaka: Tell Eva about the kiss that happened in chapter 340…

Cookies- Well she's dead… But I still have her head!

Ayaka- *Dead*

Cookies- Revive you anime character! Revive!

Ayaka- *Lives!* FINALLY! Took you long enough-

Cookies- Nah you're going to die again soon so be happy.

Pikachu- Ayaka! Tell Eva about the kiss in chapter 340!

Ayaka- *Looks around* Eva isn't here…

Cookies- Just say it out loud…

Ayaka- Uh okay… *Takes deep breath* EVA! I KISSED NEGI WITH MY AWESOME LIPS! I EVEN USED MY TONUGE!

Cookies- Well done!

Ayaka- Thank you-

Eva- YOU WHAT NOW! *Crashes through studio building*

Cookies- EVERY CHARACTER FOR THEMSELVES!

Eva- HOW DARE YOU KISS NEGI!

Ayaka- NOOOO!

/)O3O(\ Much Ripping of Clothes Later… /)O3O(\

Cookies- Did you really need to do that?

Eva- Well just be glad I gave her a towel…

Ayaka- Well I'm just glad that I'm near Negi-Kun now isn't that right Negi-Sensei?

Cookies- Okay next dare!

Pikachu- Cookies, Revive the prince from chapter 2…

Cookies- huh?

Pikachu- You know the person that was supposed to marry Eva? Yeah…

Cookies- OH! That faggot! Okay!

*Magic magic magic magic magic for the faggot!*

Prince- I… I'm alive!

Cookies- Yes!

Prince- What… What am I doing here!

Pikachu- Ayaka has to marry this man…

Ayaka- WHAT!

Cookies- Did you lose weight?

Prince- What?

Pikachu- MAY YOU BOTH BECOME DEAD AS ONE!

Ayaka- Wait-

Cookies- ON TO THE NEXT SET OF QUESTIONS! SO GO TO THE GRAVE BOTH OF YOU!

Both- Wait-

*Goes into dust*

Cookies- Finally… It's so late…

Pikachu- Well we can always cut the dares and questions here…? We didn't quite make it to the 3,000 word mark…

Cookies- I know but I got a drawing project and it's kind of late…

All- So we can go home!

Cookies- I guess so… I'ma take a nap so *Passes out*

Pikachu- And here's your ginger ale… *Farts lightning out of butt*

Cookies- Whatz that!

Pikachu- Nothing… Nothing… *Burps*

(Authors note- Derppy derp derp. I'm just tired. This is my final year and has a lot of work. And I'm just kind of sloppy at this point. I got other like three stories in progress and I STILL DIDN'T UPDATE THE 42 DAY STORY! And I wasn't satisfied with the 'Lone Colt' So I'm working on another one so I'm just going back and forth… Yesh… And for the people I didn't put in this chapter I'm sorry. You'll be in the next chap.)


End file.
